Where Curiosity Lead Me
by Darkkitty94
Summary: Rachel is a young biology student who's curiosity in creating life leads her to Frank N Furter's castle, where she gets caught in his web and leads her to things about herself that she never thought existed. Written from both Rachel & Frank's POV. Takes Place a few years after the events of the movie.
1. An Introduction (From Rachel's POV)

**Chapter One – an Introduction**

I looked around the lab, surprised by how large it was. It was huge compared to the labs I usually worked in during my studies! And the colour! I never thought I'd see a pastel pink coloured laboratory, let alone one decorated with large white statues. That was when I saw him, standing over a table in the centre of the room, his back turned to me. The man I had come to see, Dr Frank N. Furter was clad in a teal-green lab coat, scarily high heels and his usual sparkling grey gloves. I could see that he hadn't noticed me enter, so I took it upon myself to alert him to my presence. I began to walk towards him, feeling like I wasn't in appropriate attire (which was an unusual sentiment for me considering that I usually didn't care what I wore). My skin-tight black jeans, lace top (with a tank top on underneath) and creepers didn't feel quite right. I persisted however, and finally plucked up enough courage to speak. I cleared my throat first (which came out rather quietly).

"H-Hi Dr Furter," I said quietly. He turned around, looking as though he _thought _he'd heard something but wasn't quite sure. He saw me and began to approach me. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said, a tiny bit louder. He smiled warmly, and I felt the blush beginning to rise in my cheeks.

"Hello, hello." He began, standing almost nose to nose with me (well, it would be more like nose to chest seeing as I was much shorter than him.) "Who do we have here?" he asked, before taking my hand, kissing it gently and winking at me. I blushed deeply, his charm overpowering.

"I-I'm Rachel." I replied, giggling slightly. "Sorry, I-I'm a bit shy. I just wanted to say that I um…I really admire your work." I continued, looking down, trying to hide my already crimson face. "I study biology myself." I finished with a small smile, still looking away.

Frank looked at me, raising an eyebrow in disbelief when I mentioned that it was his work that I was interested in. I could tell that he found this intriguing because he studied me for another minute or so before speaking again. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Rachel. I must say, it is very rare that such a beautiful young lady would come to my lab with an interest in my work rather than an interest in…._me_!" He seemed amazed, yet impressed. It was almost as if he found this concept fascinating. I'd only known him for a few minutes but it was clear why others were more interested in him and his body than his work. He was charming, gorgeous and had a great body which all made him seemingly irresistible. I could tell though, that he wasn't entirely convinced that I was a woman of science. He crossed his arms and gave me a charming smile, no doubt he was going to ask me something and judge my intellect based upon my response. "Tell me, Rachel, what is it about my work that interests you?"

I paused for a moment to think of an answer. I wanted him to believe that my interest in biology was genuine (which it was anyway). "Well, I heard you'd discovered a way to create a human with any characteristics you desire." I started tentatively. He nodded so I continued. "What interests me is how you managed to have those characteristics portrayed. I've come up with a few theories myself which _seem _plausible but I'm not one hundred percent certain they'd work." He continued to look at me, seemingly interested yet he still looked sceptical of my intentions. He stepped back, still thinking about what I'd said. He continued to stand with his arms crossed and spoke again.

"I see. And why have you come here?" He asked again. He'd stopped smiling, yet he held my gaze with such an intense stare, it gave me goose bumps.

"Well….I was just curious to find out if my theories were correct. The concept of creating the "ideal" human has been something that's fascinated me for a very long time. Unfortunately, none of my lecturers in university could provide me with an answer, however one did mention…" I trailed off when his eyes widened at that last part. He walked forward again. He had a slightly angry look on his face which scared me. I began to shake slightly when he stood right in front of me. He was so much taller than me, I felt incredibly intimidated.

"Mention what?" He simply said.

"He…..h-he said that he knew a s-scientist that w-would have all…all the answers to m-my questions but he'd died in an accident or something. He said that the scientist's work may still be around and if I was lucky I'd be able to find his home h-here. He also advised me not to come here alone b-but..well…I'd rather not talk about that. Erm…he also said 'May God help you if he's still alive'." I said to him. I was being completely honest. I knew that he'd somehow know if I tried to lie to him. My genetics lecturer, Dr Majors had called me to his office one afternoon. He told me that my other lecturers had mentioned to him my "odd" questions and he said that he may be able to help me. He'd told be of Dr Frank N Furter, a scientist that had managed to create life (which Dr Majors had apparently seen in person) that lived in a castle about ten miles outside Denton. He also informed me that Dr Furter was long-dead but I could possibly find his work if I looked. I couldn't take his advice to come here with someone else because…well, I'm alone in this world. My parents died when I was young, I have no siblings, no grandparents and throughout my life I've been treated like an outcast. I'm perfectly happy though, I've grown to enjoy solidarity. Dr Majors' last line did scare me, but my curiosity was overwhelming so my fears didn't prevent me from coming here. I found the castle where Dr Majors had directed me. It's dark, gothic beauty had astounded me. I was surprised, however, that when I knocked on the door someone answered. I was amused though, the butler was the stereotypical "horror movie" type, sullen, a really gaunt face with a hunchback. I told him my story which he seemed to accept, gave him my coat and he directed me towards an elevator, saying that it would take me to "the master's" lab. I was surprised to find that Dr Frank N Furter was alive but that didn't deter me from my mission.

Frank chuckled and leaned in, whispering in my ear with darkness in his voice. It was both terrifying and seductive at the same time. "Well, I'm still alive…"


	2. Getting to Know Me (From Franks POV)

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! I decided to write this story from both Rachel's and Frank's POVs, so this chapter is written from Frank's. The next will be from Rachel's POV again._

Chapter 2 – Getting to Know Me (From Frank's POV)

The poor girl looked terrified when I said that. I chuckled to myself; humans can be so amusing sometimes. Still, I had no intention of hurting Rachel; she seemed like a nice enough girl. The fact that she was incredibly beautiful also helped. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue, her lips were full and had a perfect shape, she was slim but not too skinny and her hair was long and a stunning chocolate colour. Her clothes were interesting, they covered practically all of her skin yet she still managed to look sexy. She was wearing a long sleeved lace top with a black tank top . She was wearing tight black jeans and a pair of shoes….well, I'd never seen shoes like that before but I later found out from Columbia that they were called creepers and were popular amongst alternative subcultures. Altogether, she was very attractive but what intrigued me most was the fact that she had come to _my_ lab with the intention of _learning_, which has never happened before. Normally when a human comes to my lab they have one thing on their mind and, well naturally I let them have it. I was also curious to know who the lecturer was that had directed her here. In my mind there were three possibilities but I thought it best to ask her. I smiled at Rachel warmly, which seemed to make her stop trembling. How odd, I thought, usually my smile makes girls tremble. "What's the name of your lecturer, my dear?" I asked her.

"Dr Majors, Dr Brad Majors, sir." She replied. Huh, so Brad was a doctor now. Well, how about that.

"Please, there's no need to call me sir." In fact, I'd never been called sir in my life.

"Oh, s-sorry Docto-" Rachel tried to say, but I placed my fingers on her lips to stop her.

"Please, call me Frank. Brad Majors, you say? What does he teach?"

"Genetics, Doc- ahem, Frank." Rachel replied. I nodded. I didn't think Brad was intelligent enough to be able to understand the basics of genetics, let alone have PhD in it. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud rumble which emanated from Rachel's stomach, resonating throughout the silent lab. She looked at her stomach, then at me while blushing furiously. She seemed to blush rather a lot. I chuckled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," I winked at her, which seemed to make her blush deepen. I held out my arm for her to hold. "Shall we get to know each other better over dinner?" She took my arm and nodded.

"Dinner sounds good. Uhm…I should probably say now that I don't eat meat." She said quietly. I looked down at her with my eyebrow raised. I'd never heard of a human not eating meat before, I thought it was a staple part of their diet.

"What? None at all?" I asked, astounded. She nodded. "Why?"

"I'll explain over dinner." She replied, smiling again. I pressed the button by the elevator, causing it to open. I allowed her to enter before me. The elevator was could hold two people comfortably, that is, if the two people didn't mind sharing a little personal space. I could smell her perfume at this proximity, the scent of which was also new to me. It smelled of Orange yet it was so much sweeter than you'd expect. You could say she smelled good enough to eat.

"Your perfume," I began as I pressed the button to make the elevator go down. "It's very sweet. I've never smelled anything like it." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, it's a Lovehearts perfume." she said to me. I nodded, although I had no clue what she was on about. I was later informed by Columbia that Lovehearts was a type of confectionary, which explained the sweetness of the scent. The elevator's gate automatically opened when we reached the button. I motioned for her to go first so I could remove my lab coat and hang it on one of the hooks inside the elevator. I heard a gasp and smiled to myself, I knew the gasp had come from Rachel. She was either in awe of my body or shocked by my attire.

"Like what you see?" I said as I turned to face her. Her face was a deep red colour, which amused me so much that it was difficult for me not to burst into laughter. Instead I smiled at her and said "Come, we'll go to the kitchen. Magenta should be preparing dinner." Rachel nodded.

"Okay." She replied. That was another thing I found intriguing about her. She only ever seemed to speak if I spoke to her first. It made a nice change from the endless chattering from Columbia though, so I wasn't going to complain. For once I could actually hear myself think.

"So, Rachel," I said to her as we were walking the short distance to the kitchen. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty." Well, she was certainly the youngest lady to ever visit the castle. I smiled at her.

"And you say you study biology?" I was curious to hear about her studies.

"Yes, I'm halfway through my third year, although we just broke up for Christmas. I'll explain about what exactly I've been studying a little later if you like?"

"I'd like that." I said as we stopped outside the kitchen. "Here we are. Magenta should be in here." I opened the door, allowing Rachel to go first. Magenta was indeed in the kitchen, chopping what looked to be a carrot. "Magenta." I began. She snapped her head up. "This is Rachel, she will be joining us for dinner. However, please ensure her plate has no meat whatsoever." Magenta frowned.

"Why, Master?" She asked.

I was about to answer when Rachel spoke up.

"I'm a vegetarian, I...I don't eat meat at all." Magenta seemed satisfied with that answer but still looked curious. "I view all animals as friends and detest the idea of eating them...a-also, I can't digest meat n-now because I haven't eaten it in so long, my gut doesn't produce the enzymes to digest it." I had to say, I was impressed by her explanation. If she hadn't shown it before, she had certainly proved that she is indeed a bright girl. Magenta raised an eyebrow and shook her head in what seemed to be disbelief. I chuckle quietly to myself. Magenta knew as well as I did that there'd never been a visitor with this much intellect in the castle before.

"I vill make you a plate of vegetables. I hope that it vill be sufficient." Magenta said in her thick accent.

"Oh thank you!" Rachel responded.

"How much longer will it be, Magenta?" I asked the maid.

"Ten minutes."

"Okay. How would you like a quick tour of the castle, Rachel?" She nodded. "Thank you Magenta." I said as we left the kitchen. "Ten minutes won't be enough to show you the entire castle, but I can at least show you the ground floor." I said to Rachel. She seemed content with this idea. I decided to show her the library first. As we walked I began talking to her again. She was very intriguing which made me incredibly curious to learn about her. "Where do you live, Rachel?"

"Oh I...well, during term time I have a room in one of the dorms in uni and...well, during the spring and summer holidays I just live in a tent in the forest. In the winter I stay in a hostel." She was looking away as she spoke. I could tell she didn't like the situation she was in. "Do you mind if I ask you something, Frank?" She looked at me with her eyes glistening.

"Go ahead." I replied, smiling warmly at her.

"Are you from Kensington?" Her question surprised me. How? How could she know about my home town on my home planet?

"How do you know that?" I asked her, confused.

"Your accent. I'm from England myself, though I've never had the pleasure of visiting London." Of course. There's a district of London called Kensington. I don't know how I managed to forget that.

"Why are you in America?" I asked her. She looked away again so I guessed it was a touchy subject. There certainly was a lot of depth to this girl, I've never been so intrigued by someone before.

"It's a long story." She mumbled. I stopped walking and turned her around to face me. She was crying silently, another thing I was unaware that humans could do. Whenever Columbia cried she'd wail loudly so the whole castle could hear her. All in all, i found Rachel's company refresh. I then did something that i'd never done before. I reached out my arms to give her a hug. I wasn't sure what compelled me to do so but I held her close to me in an attempt to comfort her. I patted the back of her head.

"Sshh...it's ok." I whispered. At that moment Magenta's gong resonated loudly through the castle, signalling that dinner was ready. I let go of Rachel, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Thank you." She whispered. I continued to smile, and then realised that our 'tour" hadn't gone further than the dining room, which was right next to the kitchen. I chuckled. And opened the dining room doors for her.

"After you." I said, and she entered the room, looking around in awe. Magenta and Riff Raff were serving up dinner, placing Rachel's plate of vegetables next to my seat at the head of the table, opposite Columbia's usual spot. We all took our seats as she skipped happily into the room.

"Ah, Columbia," I began, standing up. "Please, take a seat. I would like to introduce you all to our guest this evening, Miss Rachel..." I looked at Rachel because I didn't know her surname.

"Belgrave." She said.

"Miss Rachel Belgrave." I noticed Columbia glaring at Rachel and sighed. This was her usual response when she wasn't the center of attention. "Rachel came here hoping to learn about human genetics, and i have decided to offer her that privilege. So please, could you all make her feel welcome." I sat down and shot Columbia a look that said 'and that includes you' to stop her glaring.


	3. Dinner (From Rachel's POV)

I smiled up at Frank and then greeted the others at the table. Frank introduced them as Riff Raff, whom I recognised as the butler that had allowed me inside earlier that evening, Magenta who I had met in the kitchen and finally Columbia, whom I noticed giving me dirty looks every now and then which was making me feel rather uncomfortable. Magenta ha d very large, bushy, curly ginger hair (which I thought was amazing) and very pale skin. Riff Raff was very gaunt with a relatively far back receeded hairline with longish blonde hair and Columbia had short, bright pink hair and very pale skin. They all looked incredibly different to one another but there was something about Riff Raff, Magenta and Frank that made them all seem very similar, though I couldn't put my finger on it. They all nodded at me (aside from Columbia, who scowled at first and then smiled after being nudged by Frank) and we began eating. I have to admit; even though I was only eating vegetables they were delicious. This was the first decent meal I'd eaten if a very, very long time.

"Wow, Magenta, this is really good!" I exclaimed, smiling at the orange-haired domestic. She smiled back.

"Thank you." I took a sip of my wine, which was another new thing for me. I had never drunk anything alcoholic before and this wine certainly had an interesting taste. I didn't know much about wine at all other than it was either white or red (or, as I later found out, pink which was called Rosé). It was tasty, although after a few more sips I began to feel a little…dizzy. Frank smiled at me and spoke again.

"So, Rachel, you said earlier that Dr Majors-"he looked at the others and raised his eyebrows at them. I guessed that they also knew my lecturer. "–had advised you not to come here alone, yet you seem to have ignored that advice. I'm just curious really, is there any reason why?" He asked, still smiling at me. I wasn't sure how to respond. I knew that I'd more than likely break down in front of everyone if I told him my full story there and then. For some reason, however, I felt that I could trust Frank even though I'd only just met him.

"Well….I'd rather not explain right now. It's kind of….a difficult subject." I replied, looking down. I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Why? Who are we going to tell?" Columbia snapped. I looked up at her. She genuinely seemed…pissed off. I opened my mouth to speak again but Frank interrupted me.

"Columbia. There's no need for that. I'm sure Rachel has her reasons for not sharing this at the dinner table and that's fine." He said, smiling warmly at me, while Columbia scowled again.

"It's not that I don't trust any of you. In fact, you've all been so kind to me. I only came here because I was interested in Frank's work, yet you've allowed me into your home, made me food and…well, you've just been incredibly welcoming. No-one has been this friendly to me in a long time. I don't want to explain now because it's a very, very difficult subject for me to talk about and I find it easier explaining one-on-one."

Frank patted my arm. "It's ok my dear, I understand. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I shook my head.

"I was planning on camping out this evening and then finding a hostel tomorrow morning." Frank smiled at me.

"Well, there'll be no need for that. Magenta, after dinner show Rachel to the guest room. I'd like to have her stay here until she has to return to university." I snapped my head up, surprised yet happy that I wouldn't have to stay in a crummy hostel for the next three weeks. My eyes began to water, no one had been so kind to me in a very, very long time.

"Oh! Thank you so much!"

"It's no trouble at all." Frank said, still beaming at me with that dazzling smile of his. The rest of dinner continued silently, and as soon as we'd all finished, Riff Raff began clearing the table. Magenta walked over to me.

"Come, I will show you to your room." I noticed that she had a strong middle-European accent. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She nodded and walked me up the stairs and down a corridor to the guest room. She very kindly opened the door for me.

"Riff Raff will bring your belongings up a little later. The bathroom is just though there-" She pointed to a door at the opposite end of the room. "-There are clean towels in there if you wish to bathe or shower." She smiled at me and left. The room was large, with a large bed in the middle and was decorated with numerous oddities, drapes and paintings. It was far more grand than any room I had ever slept in. I smiled and decided to take a shower.


	4. The Zen Room (From Frank's POV)

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I'm glad you're enjoying though! I've just been so busy and...ok ok, I got Animal Crossing New Leaf and I'm a but addicted X) thanks for your patience though. (if all goes to plan I may finish another chapter tomorrow but I don't want to make a pie-crust promise)**

Chapter 4 – The Zen Room (From Frank's POV)

As Rachel and Magenta left the dining room, I turned to Columbia, who was still sitting at the table next to me. "Columbia," I began. She turned to look at me. "I would appreciate it if you could be nice to Rachel. I can tell that she has a difficult life and there's no need for you to try and make things worse." I'm unsure as to why I was defending Rachel so much. She seemed so nice, yet I'd only known her for two hours at most. I must say, it was certainly a new experience. I believed that Columbia's behaviour at dinner had been unacceptable and it needed to be addressed as soon as possible. Columbia pouted.

"I'm sorry Frankie….It's just….she's new and I feel like she's just going to disrupt everything, the same way Brad and Janet did." My heart ached for Columbia, it really did. Although I didn't love her, I still cared about her a great deal (I would never admit it though).

"Columbia…." Poor Columbia, she looked incredibly upset. I yearned to comfort her, yet I knew that it would be easier for both her and myself if I remained cold and distant (which was something I was exceedingly good at). I could tell she was about to begin wailing so I decided to save us both. "Go back to your room." She nodded again and left, walking rather briskly. I left the dining room, just as Riff Raff was passing with Rachel's bag and coat. "Riff Raff," I barked. "Would you ask Rachel to join me in the Zen room?"

"Yes, master." Riff Raff said before heading up the stairs. I went into the Zen room and lit an incense stick, which helped me relax immediately. About five minutes later there was a timid tap on the door.

"Come in!" I called, and Rachel's head peered around the door. "Ah, Rachel," I said as I stood up, smiling at her. She stepped inside the room and I noticed her hair was dripping wet (which made her look rather seductive). I kissed her hand, making her blush yet again. I chuckled, and wondered how many times that had happened this evening. "Please, sit down." I motioned towards the chair next to my one. We both sat down, Rachel looking around at the room. "This is where I come to relax." I explained. "Well, Rachel, I'm curious to know about…well, about your past and what brought you to America. It's not every day I meet a young lady born in England but somehow living in America." Rachel nodded.

"Ok, I'll explain. Like I said earlier, it really is a difficult topic for me but you know, sometimes you have to talk about something in order to deal with it." I nodded. That made sense. "I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was born on a farm in the Yorkshire Dales, to a young farming couple. I lived there until I was about three years old when…when it happened. My parents both died in a car crash. I never really knew them. My Grandparents had all died before I was born and I didn't have any siblings, so I was taken away to an orphanage, which I stayed at until I was about fourteen. By that time, while all the other kids were friends and played and interacted with each other regularly, I was always alone, preferring to read books than to talk to them, which I guess is how I developed an interest in the occult and science. So yeah, when I was fourteen they decided that I was "broken" so they sent me over here to go to a specialist home in Denton. I left there at eighteen to go to college. I spent my spare time there reading as well so...I don't have any friends, which is why I'm here alone." Rachel finished, with tears in her eyes again. I looked at her, her story sinking in. A lot of things made sense now, including why she didn't speak very much. She looked up at me and then looked away again. I did find her shyness…kind of endearing, which was another new experience for me. The usual visitors to the castle were normally bold and confident (and didn't usually let me hear myself think). It was very refreshing.

"Well, it sounds like you've been through a lot." I said. I don't know why, but I then gently lifted her face and wiped away her tears. She smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. She was such a sweet girl; it was really difficult for me not to feel mellow around her. I don't know whether it was her beauty or her personality, but there was something about her that made me want to hold her tightly in my arms and never let go.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. Are you sure it's ok? I mean, Columbia seemed pretty upset at dinner." Rachel said. I sighed, remembering the way Columbia had acted.

"It's totally fine. Columbia is always like that when new people come along." Rachel nodded and then yawned, which she tried to hide. I smirked. "Oh, am I boring you?" I said mischievously.

"I'm just a little tired; it's been such a long day." Rachel murmured, and I noticed that the bags under her eyes were looking rather prominent. I stood up, and she did the same.

"You do look pretty exhausted. I'm getting rather sleepy myself actually. Shall we call it a night?" Rachel looked at me as though she was about to protest, but then yawned again and nodded. I smiled at her and opened the Zen room door for her to exit, and proceeded to follow her up the stairs. We stopped outside her bedroom door (which wasn't too far from mine). "Well, goodnight then Rachel." I said quietly, and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, making her giggle quietly. "I hope you sleep well."

"Goodnight Frank." She whispered, and smiled as she entered her room. I proceeded to go into my own room, and as I lay in bed I pondered the events of the evening. What I thought was going to be a typical, relatively dull evening of working in the lab (since I admitted to Columbia and Magenta that Riff Raff had done most of the work on Rocky, I wanted to prove to both them and myself that I could be a scientist so I've been working hard in the lab ever since) had become much more interesting. Rachel, seemingly innocent yet incredibly mature for her age, had made me feel relatively mellow and somewhat happy for the first time in…a while.


	5. Breakfast (From Rachel's POV)

**I made this one a bit longer to make up for taking ages to get the last chapter out :3 Thank you all for reading, I hope you're enjoying so far 3**

Chapter 5 - Breakfast (From Rachel's POV)

I awoke to Magenta opening the curtains, and gasped when I realised that the blanket had slipped down my body while I was sleeping, exposing my naked upper torso. I rushed to pull it up quickly, making Magenta chuckle.

"There is no need to be so modest here, ve are all very open about that kind of thing," she said, still laughing at me. "Breakfast vill be in an hour." Magenta turned to leave the room, still chuckling slightly at my embarrassment

"Oh, Magenta? Is there anything I can do to help out around the castle? I mean, I simply wouldn't feel comfortable staying here for a few weeks for…well for free." Magenta turned around and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I smiled at her nervously, unsure how she's take my request.

"You'd better speak to master. He doesn't usually like to have his guests do…housevork. He should be in the powder room, the third door on your left vhen you leave this room." She told me before leaving. I quickly got dressed in the same clothes I wore yesterday, which were the only relatively nice ones I had, and dragged a brush though my hair. I managed to find the powder room rather quickly, and knocked on the door. I poked my head around it and saw Frank sitting in front of a large mirror, wearing a black robe with a dragon embroidered on the back and adding the finishing touches to his rather impressing make-up. He looked up and met my eyes in the mirror, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh good morning Frank." I said, smiling. "Erm…there was-" I began before he cut me off.

"Good morning, my dear, I trust you slept well. Have you ever worn make-up?" His question surprised me a bit, I certainly wasn't expecting it.

"Well…no I haven't…"

"Ah, excellent. Do you mind if I do some make-up for you? We still have q little while before breakfast." Frank asked me, smiling reassuringly. For some reason it was impossible for me to decline his offer, so I nodded. Frank smiled and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down as he opened a large case of make-up. "I do enjoy playing with make-up."

"Yeah, I can tell. Frank, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Mmmmhmmm, close your eyes please." Frank said. I could tell he wasn't really listening to me so I did as he said and closed my eyes. I could feel him brushing something onto my eyelids which was tickling a bit. "Ok, open them." He instructed. He pulled down my lower eyelid very gently and applied what I guessed was eyeliner. I tried not to giggle when I noticed his tongue sticking out slightly from the concentration. "What did you want to ask, dear?"

"Well, I…I wouldn't feel comfortable staying here without doing something to help out, whether it be with housework or whatever. Magenta said it would be best to speak to you about it." I explained. Frank was silent for a moment as he finished putting make-up on my eyes and then sat back, staring at me. He sighed before speaking again.

"I guess she told you I don't like to have my guests do housework. I suppose…I suppose you could assist me in the lab. Since Riff Raff stopped it's become quite lonely up there. Would you want to?" He asked, continuing to look at me. I nodded, excited at the prospect of getting to work with Frank. He smiled at me. "Well that's settled. I was planning on taking a day off today so we can start tomorrow. Now, open your lips slightly please." I smiled and opened my mouth, allowing him to out lipstick on my lips, which he then proceeded to coat with something that felt really tingly.

"What's that?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Oh don't worry, it just seals your lipstick, making sure it doesn't smudge or come off. It's supposed to tingle too." Frank explained. I nodded, it made sense. "Ok, we're done." Frank sat back, ginning at me. I turned to look in the mirror and gasped when I saw my reflection. Frank had applied black eye shadow which blended into a lighter colour towards my nose, with black lining my lower lid. He had also given me dark purple lipstick and I felt the overall look went very well with the dark aesthetic I normally went for.

"Wow, thank you Frank. You really do have talent with make-up. I said, still admiring myself in the mirror.

"I'm glad you like it. It makes you look even more beautiful , if I do say so myself." I blushed when Frank said that. No one had ever called me beautiful (well, apart from the creepy drunkards in the hostels I had to stay in) so naturally, I was a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm not beautif-" I began before Frank put his fingers over my lips.

"Don't be incompliment Rachel. You're incredibly beautiful."

"Is incompliment even a word." I muttered, making Frank laugh.

"It's a word I invented to describe people who can't accept compliments." Frank said, laughing loudly. I blushed again, I certainly wasn't used to having someone flirting with me and complimenting me. I hadn't felt this happy around another person in a very long time, which I must say, was nice. "Come, we'll head down to the kitchen for breakfast."

I stood up while Frank went to hold the door open for me. I smiled at him, again not used to being treated with such respect. As we were walking down to the kitchen he asked me another question. "Rachel, you haven't asked me why I wear make-up and women's clothing. Normally it's the first thing people ask me."

"Oh…well, it just doesn't seem odd to me." I explained. It was true, I wasn't surprised by his appearance when I met him (well, I wasn't expecting him to be so attractive but that's not the point).

"Oh." Frank simply responded. For a brief moment he looked lost for words and I couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle. He chuckled and winked at me, making me blush yet again. "You blush a lot." He pointed out, still chuckling.

"Well, I'm not used to having someone be so friendly to me." I responded, smiling. It was Frank's turn to blush then, making me chuckle. He looked down and scratched his head.

"I'm not normally so friendly. I don't know what's happening to me." He sighed dramatically as we entered the kitchen. Magenta was in there, along with Riff Raff whom were both eating boiled eggs. Magenta raised an eyebrow at Frank and turned to Riff Raff, both snickering. "What?" Frank demanded, looking slightly angry.

"It's nothing. Ve see that you two are getting along very vell." Magenta said, still smirking. Frank rolled his eyes and looked at me, making the giggles I had been trying to hold in escape. Frank sighed and looked away, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.

"Whatever," he said haughtily. "What's for breakfast?"

"Vhatever you like, master."

"Rachel?" Frank looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I had to say, I hadn't had a boiled egg in years and they looked so good.

"Those eggs look tasty." I said. Magenta nodded and stood up to cook some more eggs. I sat down at the counter next to Frank, whom was still looking away. "Frank?" he turned his head to look at me.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm going into Denton to do some shopping. I suppose you could join me, if you wanted. You look like you could do with some new clothes." He commented, looking down at my clothing. It was true that I didn't have a lot of clothes. It was also ture that I didn't have any money whatsoever.

"Oh Frank, I would but I don't really have any money." I responded, looking down.

"That won't be a problem. I have more than enough."

"Frank, you don't-" I started before he cut me off again.

"Nonsense." He didn't look to be in a good mood so I thought it best not to protest. Magenta plonked down a boiled egg in front of me at that moment. I looked up gratefully, which she responded to with a nod. We ate in silence as I thought about what had caused Frank's rapid mood change. Just ten minutes ago he was smiling, teasing me and laughing yet now, he seemed to be annoyed for no apparent reason. Frank dropped his spoon onto the counter when he was done eating, making me jump (which seemingly caused Riff Raff to laugh). "I'm going to go and get dressed. We'll leave in half an hour." He said, stalking out of the room. I turned to Magenta whom was clearing away our plates. She looked back at me and sighed.

"Don't vorry, you did nothing wrong. He has a…very volatile temperament." She said to me. I nodded, understanding why his mood had flipped but still wondering if there had been a reason why he had such mood swings.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Well, it's been quite a while. Writer's block is my only excuse (plus being a tad busy). I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure I put much effort into it. Let me know what you think_

I stomped up the stairs feeling angry and somewhat betrayed. I wasn't totally sure why, although I had a feeling it was something to do with the feelings I had begun to develop for Rachel and the way Riff Raff and Magenta had been laughing at me. I guess I tend to react with anger when I begin feeling emotions that may be foreign to me. I sighed and walked into my large and rather full wardrobe, looking for something to wear that I'd feel comfortable in but still be…relatively acceptable in public. As much as I'd love to go out in my corset and heels, I doubt people would take kindly to my bold attire. I reluctantly selected a pair of black shorts (which only just covered my derriere), along with my boots and a plain black mesh long-sleeved top. It was at that point I remembered it was winter (what can I say, I rarely leave the castle) so I found my thick black fur coat, which I knew would provide me with enough warmth. I quickly donned the outfit and returned downstairs to see Rachel wearing a knee-length black coat, which was belted at the middle and was decorated with a large number of zips and buckles. I had to admit it looked good on her, although I was still feeling a little off so I didn't say anything about it. She was busy chatting to Magenta about something which probably would not have interested me.

"Are you ready, Rachel?" I questioned. The girl looked at me and nodded, giving me a small smile at the same time. "Then let us be on our way. Magenta, we shall be back in time for dinner." I stated, holding my arm out for Rachel to hold. I led her to my pickup truck, which wasn't the most glamorous of vehicles but it was far less conspicuous than any vehicle that I would deem aesthetically pleasing. Nevertheless, I opened the door for Rachel and assisted her in getting into the cabin, before getting in myself. I began driving, the silence between us becoming slightly awkward. Rachel cleared her throat so I turned to her, raising my eyebrow. She looked into my eyes for a second, then looked down at her lap. I smirked, finding her discomfort slightly amusing.

"Frank, I-" she began.

"Yes?" I questioned, cutting her off, which caused her to look down again.

"I…umm….thank you. It's most kind of you to offer to take me out today."

"Oh, it's no trouble." I responded, my mood beginning to mellow again. Strange, normally if I entered a bad mood it would last for at least the remainder of the day. I gave Rachel a warm smile in an attempt to ease the tension, which seemed to work. She smiled back as I turned my attention back to the road, realising that we had already arrived at our destination. I hopped out of the truck and made my way to Rachel's door so that I could open it for her and help her out. Rachel smiled at me gratefully, and I couldn't help but smile back. She took my arm again as I led her towards my favourite shops.

"So, Rachel, do you often come into Denton?" I asked her in an attempt to make conversation.

"Occasionally. I don't really come here if I don't need to buy anything though."

"Well, I suppose in that case I could show you around my favourite areas. I must warn you, they aren't for the faint hearted." I warned her. I purchased most of my clothing from fetish or alternative stores, which were few and far between in Denton, usually located away from the main high streets. "We could get you some make-up too, if you like."

"If it isn't any trouble." Rachel nodded in agreement. By that time we had arrived at the main shopping district of Denton, and I noticed a fair few glances in our direction. I glared at the people staring at us, making them look away.

"I always get this kind of reaction when I go out. Well, during the day anyway." I murmured. Rachel nodded again.

"So do I. I think they can tell that we're just that awesome." She whispered back. I couldn't help but chuckle. We walked past two boys, who began talking rather loudly.

"Hey, look at that…is that Rachel?" The first boy asked.

"Who?" Said the second.

"You know, Rachel from our genetics class. The weird one."

"Oh, HER! Yeah…..she looks different."

"She looks hot!"

"Wait, who's that woman she's with?"

"I don't know…are you sure that's a woman?"

"I think so. What kind of man would dress like that?"

I looked at Rachel, who rolled her eyes. I grinned evilly and turned around to face the boys.

"No ordinary man, that's for sure!" I exclaimed, their eyes widening. "Oh don't be frightened darlings; I'm not going to bite you!" I retorted opening my mouth and running my tongue along my teeth. They continued to stare at me. "Perhaps you'd like to take a photograph! It would last longer! After all, who could resist this physique?" I winked at them, making a few passers-by chuckle. The two boys looked mortified and I smiled to myself. I nodded at Rachel, signalling for us to continue walking.

"Oh Frank, that was funny. Those boys were always mocking me behind my back." Rachel giggled.

"Well, that's one thing I hate. People who think they can say whatever they want when someone's back is turned."

"Does this kind of thing happen a lot when you go out?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how many times I've had people stare at me or bitch about me." I rolled my eyes, and noticed we had almost arrived at the MAC store, where I usually bought all of my make-up. "Ah here we are!" I exclaimed, leading Rachel inside. I smiled when I saw that my friend Sebastian was working there today. "Hello Sebastian, my dear!" I called. She looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Frank! It's good to see you!" She rushed over to us to give me a quick hug, then turned her attention to Rachel. "I see you've brought a…friend. Is she your latest?" Sebastian asked, raising her eyebrows at me. She knew precisely the volume of lovers I've had, and I could see that she was assuming that Rachel was to me my next. I could also see that she suspected that Rachel was not "just a regular" lover to me.

"This is Rachel, she's a…" I trailed off, looking up and down Rachel. I smiled and continued. "She's a friend of mine. Rachel, this is Sebastian." Rachel smiled at Sebastian, who smiled back.

"Well, how nice. What can I do for you today then?"

"Foundation, powder, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick please." I said to Sebastian. She nodded and gathered everything swiftly. I paid for the items and led Rachel out of the shop quickly before Sebastian could ask any more awkward questions. Rachel looked up at me as we were walking along.

"What did Sebastian mean by asking if I was one of your "latest"?" she questioned. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, not knowing how to explain.

"Well…..I….um….I've had quite a lot of…lovers." I replied sheepishly. She looked at me with an expression of disapproval which affected me, for some reason.

"Oh." She simply said and looked away. I sighed and we continued walking in silence. We arrived at our next stop, and my favourite store to purchase clothing.

"In here." I said, leading her into the fetish shop. Rachel looked around in shock, making me chuckle to myself internally.

"Frank…why are we in…here?" She questioned, looking slightly frightened.

"Where do you expect me to find corsets that would fit a man's body?" I retorted, finding her discomfort slightly amusing. "This way" I uttered, heading to the men's corset shelves. I browsed through them carefully before selecting an electric blue one, similar to the red one I had worn during the floor show with Brad, Janet, Rocky and Columbia all those years ago. "What do you think?" I asked, turning to her and holding it up.

"It's…it's beautiful. I think the colour would really suit you." She replied, blushing slightly. I smiled.

"Thank you, dear. What about you? I think a corset would suit you." She blushed and shook her head gently. "Oh, well. If you're sure." I retorted, gazing at her. She held my gaze for a moment before looking away.

"I'm sure." Rachel responded. I smiled, trying to hide my disappointment, paying for my corset before we left the shop.

"Well, there are a few alternative clothes shops nearby. Shall we have a look in them before grabbing some lunch?" I asked, guessing that they'd be places she's preferred to shop. She gave me a nod in response, and we began walking.


	7. The Dream (Rachel)

**So it's been a while, I know. I don't really have any excuses so if you're fed up of this fanfic I understand. However, this chapter does contain a few awwwwww moments so I hope that makes up for it :3**

* * *

"Thanks for today, Frank." I said to him as we stood outside my bedroom. I would have loved to stay up and talk with him all night but it was late and I was exhausted so he wouldn't let me.

"Not a problem, my dear," he replied, smiling that alluring smile of his. "Well, goodnight then." He hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush deeply.

"Goodnight Frank." I whispered quietly as I entered my room, falling asleep as soon as I climbed into the bed.

It was dark, very dark. I could see a dim light in front of me which gradually brightened until I saw two figures in front of me. They became recognizable when they came closer. The woman had long dark brown hair and pale blue eyes much like my own. The man had lighter brown hair and very pale skin, also very similar to mine. They both looked washed out, slightly grey in colour and when they spoke, their voices echoed. I didn't want to believe it but it certainly seemed they were the ghosts of my parents.

"Oh Rachel, you've become so beautiful." my mother whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Mum...Dad? What are you doing here?" I questioned, my own eyes tearing up.

"Rachel, we wanted to tell you how proud we are of you. You've done so well, coming through all the difficulties you've faced." explained my father, smiling at me.

"But Rachel, you must get out of here. It's not safe, this man isn't who you think he is. You shouldn't love him!" my mother said.

"What are you talking about? Frank's wonderful. He's the only person to ever show me any kind of affection since...since you died." I replied, heart aching and tears falling.

"He's not safe Rachel. He'll hurt you and we don't want to see that happen." my father said, getting slightly angry. They began to fade and I heard someone screaming my name. It was a blood curdling sound which got softer as they faded. I startled awake so see Columbia shaking my body.

"Columbia? What are you doing?" I mumbled, shaking from the dream I'd just had.

"You were screaming. I thought i should wake you up before you woke up Frank. He doesn't like it if his sleep is disturbed."

"You were too late." Called Frank's voice from the doorway. I sat up quickly, turning to see him, face without make-up and wearing nothing but a dressing gown. I didn't think it possible but he looked even more beautiful than I could imagine. His eyes flicked down slightly and I remembered that I had been sleeping naked again. Blushing, I pulled the duvet up to cover myself. Columbia and Frank both giggled. "Columbia, go back to bed." Frank said to her. She smiled and nodded, waving at me as she left. Frank came over to the bed and sat on the edge, studying me. He reached out his hand to hold mine, which was still shaking. "Bad dream?" he questioned even though i could tell he already knew the answer. "Care to tell me about it?"

"My parents...i mean, their ghosts, came to me. They said...they said that you're not who I think you are, that you're not safe, that you're going to hurt me...that..." I trailed off, tears streaming down ny face.

"Yes?" Frank asked. I was reluctant to tell him so I just shook my head. He sighed and reached up both hands to hold my face, forcing me to look at him. "Rachel, tell me what they said."

"They...they said I shouldn't love you." I finally replied, still crying. Frank looked slightly taken aback, unsure of what to say. He wiped away my tears and looked me in the eyes, still caressing my face. He gently pulled my face towards his. The duvet slipped away again but this time I didn't care. I was paralysed by his gaze and his musky scent which washed over my palette with every breath. It felt like we had sat like that for hours, but it was only a few seconds until his lips were pressed against mine, warm and soft. My heart began pumping rapidly, filling my ears with its sound. I wrapped my own arms around Frank's neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands moved from my face and slipped down to my waist, gripping me firmly. I felt a rush of warmth flow through my body making me want that moment to never end. Unfortunately it had to, far too soon in my eyes. Frank smiled down at me before whispering into my ear.

"I'm not a danger to you, Rachel."

"I know." I said, my voice husky from the ecstasy I was still feeling. I'd heard that your first kiss was supposed to be awful but after mine I really didn't believe it. I smiled up at Frank and then yawned.

"I should let you get back to sleep." He chuckled, beginning to stand up. I didn't want him to leave so I placed my hand on his arm.

"Could...could you sleep here tonight?" I asked, hoping he would. I was enjoying his company far too much to want him to leave but at the same time, I was scared I'd have another nightmare. He looked at me for a second before nodding and climbing into the bed beside me. I rested my head on his chest, which was warm and muscular. I looked up at smiled when I felt his hand stroking my hair.

"Sleep well, my darling." He whispered shortly before I drifted back to sleep.


End file.
